


Sincronia

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Camp Nanowrimo, M/M, h/c
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gostava daquele calor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincronia

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para o Camp NaNoWriMo 2011 usando [esta](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v425/Kitsune__chan/50-1.png) imagem como prompt.

(2003)

Ele tinha chorado de novo. Saudade do irmão doente, culpa por não poder cuidar dele, raiva da mãe omissa. Tudo isso o deixava tão nervoso que fazia Lucius se perguntar como um corpo tão frágil como o do namorado conseguia carregar tanta tristeza, deixando o menino ao ponto de tremer enquanto chorava.

Colocou-o deitado sobre seu corpo, como fazia com bebês chorando. Não sabia explicar a razão do gesto se lhe perguntassem, só sabia que acabava funcionando. Francis sempre se acalmava quando ficava aninhado junto ao seu corpo, ouvindo as batidas do seu coração e marcando o ritmo delas com as pontas dos dedos conforme o nervoso ia passando. Parecia uma criança grande demais, desconfortável com a idade que lhe trazia tantas obrigações.

Gostava daquele calor. Se sentia sempre tão frio, com suas mãos sempre geladas apesar do clima e o freio emocional que o impedia de se envolver por inteiro nos problemas dos outros. Sempre distante, sempre cordial. Só conseguia se abrir de verdade com o seu moreno.

E sentia a respiração dele pesada. Tinha dormido, o que também era comum depois do choro. Beijou sua testa, encarou as janelas sem cortinas preocupado com o que mais seu menino carregava dentro do coração.

Segurou a respiração e tentou puxar o ar ao mesmo tempo que o outro, expelindo o gás carbônico em sincronia com o corpinho aninhado junto ao seu. Gostava do conforto que lhe trazia sentir o peito dele estufando contra o seu, para depois a respiração quente da sua boca entreaberta deixar a pele do seu peito incomodada por alguns segundos.

Era tão triste pensar que eles só conseguiam ser semelhantes na dor, que Lucius buscava outras formas de se unir ao amado. Mesmo que só conseguisse isso com detalhes.


End file.
